Chloe Jackson: A New Goddess
by grangergirl121
Summary: OH MY GOD. My mom and Dad, Annabeth and Percy Jackson, have just told me I'm a goddess. What the heck is happening to my life? This better not involve danger...
1. Chapter 1

"Percy! I need to go to Olympus! _Now_."

"What? Annabeth, what is it? You've been jumpy ever since last night! At least tell me now what's bothering you!" said Percy indigantly.

"Only if you promise to let me go to Olympus after," I said.

"Fine, just tell me!"

"Okay, last night I went to Rachel," Percy sighed, "I asked her if there was anything I needed to know. She wasn't sure, but then her eyes went green and she-she said,

'_Two immortal enemies after one mistake_

_a child shall rise_

_immortal, not a fake_

_a new goddess will arrive_

_after Hestia's drop_

_and Dionysus' climb_

_the most powerful of her time_

_with wisdom and the ocean combined_

_she shall join Olympus_

_during her rightful reign_._'_

Now do you see? Rachel said a new prophecy!"

"But why does it concern us?" asked Percy, confused.

"Oh, Percy, they mean Chloe!" I burst out.

"Wait, what? Our Chloe?"

"Yes, because they said more powerful than the ocean and wisdom combined! Two heavenly enemies after one mistake! Athena and Poseidon! Poseidon and Medusa! Don't you understand, Percy? Chloe's a goddess!" I wailed.

"Chloe can't be a goddess! Impossible!"

"Hopefully, it's another daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon!"

"But, I'm the only son of Poseidon!"

"But not of Neptune! And Minerva! Please, Percy, let me go! I just can't bear to live without knowing!"

"Neither can I. You're not going alone. And we better take Chloe for good measure. Now calm down, you're going to wake Chloe up. And then something somewhere will be messed up." said Percy, trying to cheer me up. Trust me, it did make me smile, but I'm so scared for Chloe. I mean, a goddess?

The next morning, we got in the car and drove to the Empire State Building. We grimly walked out, little Chloe squealing in my arms. I marched up to the desk clerk.

"600th floor, please." I requested. He looked at Chloe in my arms and gave us a key.

"They've been expecting you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, Percy, Annabeth." said Zeus.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." I said, bowing to him, Athena, and Poseidon in turn.

"We have been expecting you, and I do hope Samuel told you that?" asked my mother, Athena.

"Yes, he did Mother."

"Dude, I didn't like, wanna , send that prophecy to Rachel. I mean, it's already chosen. Keep me outta this, anytime, anywhere," said Apollo.

"Don't mind my brother, Annabeth. He is irresponsible. But I have to agree, we did not want to send this prophecy. It scares us as well." said Artemis.

"So, i-i-it is Chloe?" I asked.

"Well, we can't be sure. Pass me her, please." said Zeus.

"Yes, then me," said Poseidon.

"And then me. I would love to meet my granddaughter." said Athena. I passed Zeus Chloe. His eyes widened.

"Yes," Zeus said.

"She is?" asked Percy.

"Truly," said Poseidon as he held his granddaughter in his arms.

"Agreed," said Athena, looking at her granddaughter with pride.

"Hail Chloe Jackson, a new goddess."


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy, lunch's ready! Tell Chloe and Felicia!" announced Annabeth.

"'Kay!" replied Percy, "Hey, my little flower! Why don't you bring yourself and Felicia to the table?"

"Okay, Daddy, but can we finish this game first?" asked Chloe.

"Sorry, bloomer, but Piper and Jason will be here soon, to pick Felicia up, and they'll be mad if Felicia didn't eat. Sorry, girls." said Percy. The two nine-year old girls grumbled lightly, but got up and came to the table. "Hey, Carter! How's your drawing going? How about you, Carly?" asked Percy asked his three year old daughter and six year old son.

"Goo, addy!" said Carly. Chloe looked fondly at her younger sister and brother. _So cute!_ she thought. Her brother jumped up, trying to get Chloe's attention.

"Guess what, Chloe?"

"What, Carter?"

"I made a drawing of Chiron! It's really good!" said Carter, "Well, at least better than Carly's." Chloe laughed.

"Uh-uh!" said Carly.

"Grilled cheese is for lunch!" called Annabeth, my mom.

"My flower, can you pass the ketchup?" asked Daddy.

"Hey, Daddy, I actually don't have to use my hands! Watch, I've been practicing ever since I accidentally did it. I just think _Pass the ketchup to Daddy_ and it does! See!" Chloe said. Annabeth jumped up so quickly from the table, her chair fell over. Daddy did the same, just slower.

"Carly, Carter, go take a nap." Mommy's voice was steely and cold.

"But I'm not tired," argued Carter, "and besides, I haven't eaten yet."

"Fine, take your food to your room. Go now." Carter picked up his plate and grabbed Carly's little fist and led her upstairs.

"Mrs. Jackson?" asked Felicia.

"Felicia, dear, I think I'll call your parents. You might want to go home. You're not in trouble. Thank you," said Mommy.

"Okay…" said Felicia, glancing at Chloe. Felicia walked out the door for home.

"Okay, Chloe. I didn't want to tell you so young, but I have no choice. Just remember we love you." said Percy.

"With all our hearts," added Annabeth.

"What is it? Am I adopted?" asked Chloe, her heart pounding.

"No, of course not. But there is a prophecy about you, when you were born." began Annabeth.

"Like you, Daddy?" asked Chloe.

"In one way or another." replied Percy.

"And-oh Chloe-that prophecy said you're a goddess." said Annabeth. Chloe suddenly felt like the world was on her shoulders, like Atlas.

"A goddess? I'm immortal?" asked Chloe in disbelief.

"Yes," said Percy solemnly.

"Can I hear the prophecy?"

"Of course, my lovely flower. It goes like this:

'_Two immortal enemies after one mistake_

_a child shall rise_

_immortal and strong_

_a new goddess_

_will climb_

_after Hestia's drop_

_and Dionysus' rise_

_the most powerful of her time_

_with wisdom and the ocean combined_

_she shall join Olympus_

_during her rightful reign_._'"_ finished Annabeth.

"Wisdom and ocean…Nana and Grandpa? Your mom and daddy's dad? Athena and Poseidon?" said Chloe.

"Yes,"said Percy gravely.

"But why me? What about Carly?" asked Chloe. "For all you know, she might be a goddess! And it sounds more Greek, doesn't it? It's probably Carly. I'm happy for her, really."

"No, flower. When you were a little baby, we heard the prophecy. All signs pointed to you. Anyway, we took you to Olympus right after, and they agreed that _you_ are the new goddess. Not Carly. Remember your telepathy? How you passed Daddy the ketchup by just thinking about it? Well, that's one of your powers. Use it well, my flower," said Mommy.

"Well, you can just tell them to be quiet, because I'm not going to be a goddess! No! I want to be normal, like Carter and Carly and Felicia! And you too! Why am I deprived of that? Who are you to tell me that? Tell the gods I quit! No more Chloe Jackson the goddess, just plain old Chloe, normal everyday mortal girl!" shouted Chloe, turning and then running up the stairs.

"Oh, dear. Zeus isn't going to like that," sighed a voice behind Annabeth.

"Hera?" said Annabeth in shock.

"I would prefer a warm welcome and perhaps a 'Lady Hera, welcome to my humble abode,', or maybe even a 'Oh, Lady Hera, I am so humbled in your presence. How may I serve you?' would be nice." sniffed the queen, "But I guess just Hera will have to do."

"But Hera, it's a lot for a nine-year old to understand. Even I don't understand some parts," said Percy.

"Well, you can't blame Zeus or me. We never were babies. Well, we were, but there was the whole getting eaten by our dad part and Zeus being trained immediately to fight Kronos part, so no, we can't sympathize. Maybe Hermes or Artemis or someone can explain what it's like but…Anyway, Chloe won't be in legends. The Greeks may not even know. But, I guess we could send a dream to some people saying 'There is a new goddess…Welcome with open arms, Chloe.' And then we could be like, tell everyone! Get the word out! Write some new— "

"_Lady_ Hera," said Annabeth, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Can we get back to our main problem? That can come later."

"Oh, sorry. Getting ahead of myself. And you. But you mortals are kind of slow. Even when Prometheus dropped the fire right in front of you, it took you forever to figure out you could make food with it."

"Not the point, Lady Hera," said Percy.

"Right-o. Sorry. Okay, back to Cassandra!"

"Chloe," said Annabeth, annoyed.

"Yes, right Chloe. Can't you just call her down, for Zeus' sake? Literally! Because Zeus will be very mad if you don't fix this!"

"No, because she's mad. Also, she's never seen you before. It would freak her out." said Percy. "Not that you're horrific or anything." added Percy hastily.

"No, of course not," said Hera smoothly. "But I think it's time for Chloe's Trip to Olympus: The Sequel."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why? I mean seriously, I don't want to be a dumb goddess!" I argued.

"Chloe, we're halfway there." snapped Mom, annoyed by my stubbornness.

"Anyway, it is a great honor. Not a punishment. Also, you should show more respect for your ancestors. You are a lucky girl, Chloe," said Dad, "And also because you have a loving family, and countless friends."

"Oh, and when you go up to the gods, bow to Zeus first, then Poseidon, then Athena, then the rest. If someone wants to shake hands, shake hands. If they want a hug, hug. And please, my flower, be polite! Don't sass the gods unless you'd rather be a cow or a puddle!" said Mom.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice; you've only been telling me for my lifetime." I said sarcastically.

"Chloe Elizabeth Jackson! Do NOT talk to me like that!" shouted Mom.

"Don't call me by my full name, okay? For Zeus' sake, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I only said it to get your attention, young lady! I-"

"We're here!" said Dad, putting on a fake aura of cheerfulness. Mom glared at me. Dad gave her a look. Mom returned it. I know how to read looks and they said: _Annabeth, give it a rest. __She sassed me! __Yes, Annabeth, but right now isn't the time. I get it, but you have to realize this is hard for her. __And not for me? I wait for this moment in dread since she was born and she is being ridiculous!__This is a conversation for another time, look, she can read our expressions._

"Yeah, I can. Uh, Mom, waiting since I was born for this?" I asked meanly. "Oh, sorry," I drooped my shoulders. "You're right, this is hard on me, but I just feel being a goddess won't be all fun and games. When Carly and Carter always want to be a god or goddess, I don't. And now, when it comes to it in the end, I'm the one who is a goddess." I said, blinking back tears. "It's been one year since I found out and I still can't fathom it! I'm a fifth grader at Cornerstone Elementary, not a goddess from Greece!" Mom put her hands on my shoulders.

"Chloe, I know it's hard for you, but it was your fate. No one can change that, not you, not me, not even the gods." Mom explained. I sighed.

"Well, there's no point in waiting out here!" I said. I looked down at my outfit. Navy Keds, white denim short shorts and a white and navy striped tank top. Mom braided my long straight blond hair into a French braid and tied it with a navy blue ribbon.

"She's right." Dad said unexpectedly. I looked at him, surprised. I hadn't really wanted to go.

"Then let's go." Mom looked at the Empire State Building, her big gray eyes just like mine, but worried.


End file.
